Micro Battle (Bedrock minigame)
Micro Battle (Bedrock minigame) or sometimes referred to as Micro Battles was fully released on the Java Edition as an Arcade Game on October 17th, 2014. When the Bedrock Edition was released, Micro Battle (Bedrock minigame) was one of the first games added due to its simplicity and speed. Summary There are 4 teams: Red, yellow, green and blue. The players of the game are split evenly between these 4 teams. So far, most of the maps follow the same structure: a small round base divided into 3 corners by either lava or water which is 3 blocks wide. These corners are where each team spawns. Each of these corners will have a small building that goes with the theme of the map and may have the colours of the team put into that corner. This game is a challenge, it requires a strategy to stay alive with such limited resources of which continues throughout the round. The aim of the game is not to gather materials to fight, but more to strategically defend your corner and if it is safe, conquer others to win. When the timer counts down and the game starts, a 3-4 block tall wall of glass panes (stained in any color) blocks access to the lava river and the other players' bases. Players have 10 seconds before the glass pane wall disappears and players are free to attack each other. It is a good idea to gather resources (dirt, sand, gravel, stone, etc.) before the 10 seconds are over in order to construct cover and various other structures. In this game, players cannot craft, smelt, or do anything of the sort. Bedrock players can quickly gather resources and jump over these walls for a surprise attack, but this isn't advised. On Micro Battle (Bedrock minigame), the edges of the map will slowly start to disappear forcing the players to come closer to the middle. The longer the game goes on, the more crumbling takes place on the map, which can lead to you falling off. Eventually, the map crumbles will get to the last point in the middle, assuming you've got that far and then there will be no ground to stand on. Trying to place blocks where blocks have fallen will not work. The game ends when all other teams have been eliminated and there is only one team left standing, regardless of how deteriorated the island is. There is no time limit for this reason. Maps Building Blocks - Dogester.png|"Building Blocks" by Dogester Micro Battle - Castles.png|"Castles" by SirFlamed69 Castle Reef - by Dogester & Dutty.png|"Castle Reef" by Dogester & Dutty Chaparral Obelisk - Intoxicating.png|"Chaparral Obelisk" by Intoxicating Clash - by Vhisper-Pyxl .png|"Clash" by Vhisper/Pyxl_ Cryonia - Wolfey.png|"Cryonia" by Wolfey Micro Battle - Deserted.png|"Deserted" by Gafloff Elven Village - Dutty (1).png|"Elven Village" by Dutty (1) Elven Village - Dutty (2).png|"Elven Village" by Dutty (2) Fall - by Dutty.png|"Fall" by Dutty Hideout - Wolfii.png|"Hideout" by Wolfii Greek Salad - Dutty & t3hero (1).png|"Greek Salad" by Dutty & t3hero (1) Greek Salad - Dutty & t3hero (2).png|"Greek Salad" by Dutty & t3hero (2) Micro Battle - Itty Bitty City.png|"Itty Bitty City" by SirFlamed69 Junk Food - by Dogester & Wolfii.png|"Junk Food" by Dogester & Wolfii La Selva - Ethanoob.png|"La Selva" by Ethanoob Micro Battle - Land of Time.png|"Land of Time" by Wiitarted Lost Atlantis - Dutty.png|"Lost Atlantis" by Dutty Primordial - bribbs.png|"Primordial" by bribbs Micro Battle - Seasons.png|"Seasons" by JoeMaster_ and Sebown Shore Lost - ReddReapers & ReindeerClark.png|"Shore Lost" by ReddReapers & ReindeerClark Split - Pyxll .png|"Split" by Pyxll_ Swarm - Dutty.png|"Swarm" by Dutty Test Chamber - Dutty & Cmelvard (1).png|"Test Chamber" by Dutty & Cmelvard (1) Test Chamber - Dutty & Cmelvard (2).png|"Test Chamber" by Dutty & Cmelvard (2) Test Chamber - Dutty & Cmelvard (3).png|"Test Chamber" by Dutty & Cmelvard (3) Towers 9999 - Dutty & Jugz.png|"Towers 9999" by Dutty & Jugz Tribal Rivalry - AxeHam & Pyxll (1).png|"Tribal Rivalry" by AxeHam & Pyxll_ (1) Tribal Rivalry - AxeHam & Pyxll (2).png|"Tribal Rivalry" by AxeHam & Pyxll_ (2) Witch's Forest - BlueeFiree.png|"Witch's Forest" by BlueeFiree Not all of the above maps are verified Bedrock Maps, some are not yet available. Kits Achievements Gem Rewards This list shows the largest possible sum of Gems a player may earn at a time. Category:PE minigames